Brad Jones
Brad Jones is the creator of the The Cinema Snob and The Bruno Mattei shows, which were popular on Youtube for a long time. After some time had passed, he got booted off YouTube because of complaints received from people involved with "Nail Gun Massacre,", which he called "easily the worst slasher film of the 1980s." Spoony got in touch with him and, along with offering to show some Brad's videos on his site, suggested that instead of going through the appeals process on YouTube to just starting his own website. And thus, a site was created! Eventually YouTube did turn his account back on. However, he just uses it as a promotional tool to show clips of the movie he talks about. Now that he has his own site, he wants to come up with some more original shows, which is something he wanted to do back in the YouTube days, but never did. Being huge fan of old big box vhs', he and his friends started doing "The Big Box," which talks about the Big Box companies and the movies as if it were kind of an infomercial. His love for exploitation films led him to produce several exploitation films: "Midnight Heat", "Cheap", "Freak Out" and "Game Boys". The last three can be found on his website and the trailers for the rest of the movies can be also found there. Brad also produces a podcast called "Radiodrome" where he and his friend Jerrid Foiles talk about diverse exploitation-related subjects in an informal way. On the fifth episode of Radiodrome they "celebrated" the podcast's first year anniversary, despite only having five episodes. On the same episode, he said that producing Radiodrome episodes is really simple and relatively easy to edit, but always forgets to record new episodes. The Cinema Snob The Cinema Snob is a show inspired by the 1980s review of "Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter" by Siskel and Ebert. In it, Siskel seemed to get on a soapbox and saw the movie for more than what it really was by calling it the be all, end all for teenage entertainment. And that " it does nothing but teach young people that life is not worth living because you'll just die in the end." In the end, Brad simply said it was just a slasher flick and decided to write and edit his own videos. Brad also thought that just the very idea of very pretentious film snobs attempting to review any form of exploitation cinema was always very funny to him. So, being an exploitation fan, that's what he based the character on. Even though some films that are exploited, he likes. The Bruno Mattei Show The Bruno Mattei Show is a round table discussion type show instead of a straight comedic series. Bruno Mattei is Jones's favorite director, and he and his friends, Brian and Sarah, love watching his movies. He created a show where they discuss each one of his movies going in order of his filmography. Kung Tai Ted Kung Tai Ted is a show about a wanabee martial-arts master also played by Brad whose main purpose is to review action movies. Brad purposely voices the character with Hong Kong dubbing to further the fact that Ted is supposed to be a martial artist. Current Movie Reviews On March 31st, 2010, Brad decided to review current movies! Specials *April 13th 2010 - I'm Back! (April 13th, 2010) *Cinema Snob VLogs: Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 01) (June 30th, 2010) *Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 2) (July 4th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Move a Couch (July 7th, 2010) *Mark Patton Interview (July 16th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Watch the Room (July 22nd, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Are Not Cool (August 15th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Enter a Funhouse (August 23rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Durian Toffee (August 30th, 2010) *Game Boys (September 11th, 2010) *Softly From Cable: The Bikini Carwash Company (September 13th, 2010) *The Cinema Snob on set of "Paranoia" (September 29th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Faux Pas (October 16, 2010) *Twix Commercial Parody (October 28th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 1 (November 10th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 2 (November 24th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heard of Gold, Part 3 (December 16th, 2010) *Paranoia Trailer (December 18th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Play Warcraft (January 4th, 2011) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 4 (January 12th, 2011) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 5 (February 4th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid are Annoying (March 17th, 2011) *Brad Makes Sarah Cry: Short Circuit 2 (March 23rd, 2011) *Kung Tai Ted/Brad And Jerrid Bloopers (March 29th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Join the Confederacy (April 1st, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid's B-day Blowout 2 (April 4th, 2011) *80's Dan and ROB re-enact a scene from Paranoia (June 8th, 2011) *Manimal Commentary (June 30th, 2011) *Midnight Heat (July 14th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Hate Each Other (August 10th, 2011) *Cinema Snob Vlogs: Wizard World and Flashback Weekend Day 1 (August 23rd, 2011) *The Ballad of El Topo Chico (August 24th, 2011) *Cinema Snob Vlogs: Wrapping Up Flashback Weekend and Wizard World (August 27th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Race Down a Giant Slide (September 29th, 2011) *The Human Spider II (Full Sequence) Spoof Trailer (October 19th, 2011) *Namedropper Bob (November 15th, 2011) *The Return of El Topo Chico (November 17th, 2011) *Snob Riffs: "Carving Magic" (November 30th, 2011) *Paranoia - The Writer's Cut (December 30th, 2011) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 1 (February 22nd, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 2 (February 27th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 3 (February 28th, 2012) *Brad and Irving Watch Bewitched (February 29th, 2012) *Sarah and the Three Little Kittens (March 21st, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Taco Bell Doritos Taco (March 28th, 2012) *Green Cola on set of The Cinema Snob Movie (March 29th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Days 4 & 5 (April 1st, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 6 (April 2nd, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Days 7 & 8 (April 3rd, 2012) *The Hooker with the Heart of Gold Bloopers Parts 1 & 2 (April 11th, 2012) *Cinema Snob Q&A at Anime St. Louis (April 24th, 2012) *Sad (April 25th, 2012) *El Topo Chico Super Happy Funtime (April 27th, 2012) *Brad, Doug & Ed Explain "Tree of Life" to Jake (May 2nd, 2012) *TGWTG Q&A Panel (May 3rd, 2012) *Brad Interviews Bill Oberst Jr. (June 7th, 2012) *The Filmmakers of Fright Night Film Fest (July 5th, 2012) *Site Bloopers (July 6th, 2012) *Wizard World Announcement (August 3rd, 2012) *Brad's Agent Discovers "Ninja The Mission Force" (August 11th, 2012) *Sarah and "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" (August 12th, 2012) *Amber Benson Interview (August 16th, 2012) *Con X & Movie Updates (September 7th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Interviews (October 18th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Deleted/Extended Scenes (November 8th, 2012) *Horror Hound Weekend Announcement & Game Boys (November 11th, 2012) *Snob Riffs - Let's Talk Turkey (November 22nd, 2012) *Drunk El Topo Chico & Friends (November 28th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob is Filth! (November 29th, 2012) *Team Snob Gift Exchange (December 20th, 2012) *Brad has His own MagFest Panel (January 4th, 2013) *A Good Day to El Topo Chico (March 28th, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Movie Announcement & Cluckster's Hot Sauce (June 27th, 2013) *The Ass Bleeder (July 5th, 2013) *Snob Riffs - The Story of Jonah (July 11th, 2013) *The Reviewers Trailer (July 18th, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Day 1 (September 13th, 2013) *"Insidious: Chapter 2" Fake Trailer (September 18th, 2013) *"Grand Theft Auto V" Vlog Review (September 21st, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Days 2 & 3 (October 3rd, 2013) *Irving Tries a Proposal (December 6th, 2013) *Snob Riffs - Santa's Surprise (December 27th, 2013) *Brad Tries Getting Home - Magfest Vlog (January 13th, 2014) *ET the Porno Bloopers (April 17th, 2014) *The Ass Bleeder 2014 (July 11th, 2014) *Anime Midwest: TGWTG Panel (July 14th, 2014) *Anime Midwest: The Snob Panel (July 27th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - Halloween Safety (November 9th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - Jerky Turkey (November 27th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - A Visit to Santa (December 25th, 2014) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - The Hottest Fuckin' Sauce (December 27th, 2014) *Team Snob is on Patreon! (January 8th, 2015) *The Bros: Cruisin' 57 Bloopers (February 5th, 2015) *Wizard World Indianapolis: The Cinema Snob Panel (March 10th, 2015) *Midwest Media Expo: Channel Awesome Panel (April 16th, 2015) *Snob Riffs - Learn About Living: Never Talk to Strangers (May 27th, 2015) *Ouch! (May 28th, 2015) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - A Little Nukey (June 18th, 2015) *True Detective - Season 2 (August 16th, 2015) *New York Comic Con - League of Super Critics Panel (December 3rd, 2015) *Brad Watches Every Episode of Fuller House (March 17th, 2016) *Jesus, Bro! IndieGoGo Campaign (July 14th, 2016) *The Rickhead on Jesus, Bro! (July 21st, 2016) *The Rickhead on Ghostbusters Feedback (July 26th, 2016) *Brad Talks More About Jesus, Bro! (July 28th, 2016) *Midnight Gaming - Ghostbusters (PS4) (August 2nd, 2016) *Jesus, Bro! Scene Reading (August 9th, 2016) *12 Hour Jesus, Bro! Fundraising Coming This Saturday (August 11th, 2016) *Jesus, Bro! 12 Hour Livestream Fundraising (August 13th, 2016) *The Rickhead on McDonald's Secret Sauce (August 16th, 2016) *Jesus, Bro! Promo Bloopers (August 21st, 2016) *The Rickhead Bloopers! (August 22nd, 2016) *Once Upon a Time When I Was in an Early 90s Rap Video (October 4th, 2016) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Day 8 (October 16th, 2016) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Day 9 (October 27th, 2016) *"Shot on Shitteo" Trailer #1 (October 30th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 1 (November 11th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 2 (November 14th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 3 (November 15th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 4 (November 16th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 5 (November 21st, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 6 (November 26th, 2016) *The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 7 (December 4th, 2016) *Midnight Gaming - Beavis & Butt-Head (Sega Genesis) (December 15th, 2016) *Fuller House Season 2 Binge Watch (January 5th, 2017) *Dear Santa Blooper Reel (January 30th, 2017) *Joey Season 1 Binge Watch (February 17th, 2017) *A Scene from Jesus, Bro! (February 28th, 2017) *Another Scene from Jesus, Bro! (March 2nd, 2017) *Jesus, Bro! Release Date, Teaser Poster & Romney Hot Sauce! (March 9th, 2017) *Joey Season 2 Binge Watch (March 16th, 2017) *Jesus, Bro! Official Trailer (March 23rd, 2017) *Marvel's Iron Fist Binge Watch (March 24th, 2017) *Jesus, Bro! Pre-Order Promo (April 13th, 2017) *Jesus, Bro! Available Now to Rent or Own! (April 18th, 2017) *Jesus, Bro! Music Video (April 20th, 2017) *The Complete Making of Jesus, Bro! (May 9th, 2017) *The Dove Foundation Reviews Jesus, Bro! (May 11th, 2017) *Roseanne: The Final Season Binge Watch (August 4th, 2017) *Marvel's The Defenders Binge Watch (August 21st, 2017) *That '80s Show Binge Watch (October 6th, 2017) *Fuller House Season 3 Binge Watch (October 9th, 2017) *Super Mario Odyssey Review (November 2nd, 2017) *Sonic Forces Review (November 16th, 2017) *Disco Q&A (December 29th, 2017) *Fuller House Season 3B Binge Watch (January 5th, 2018) *LLOYD Season One, Available Now on DVD (February 15th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (February 23rd, 2018) *IndieGoGo Campaign - Another Cinema Snob Movie! (June 26th, 2018) *Planet Funk Con - The Cinema Snob Panel (June 28th, 2018) *More Info on Another Cinema Snob Movie (June 29th, 2018) *Another 12 Hour Livestream for Another Cinema Snob Movie (July 17th, 2018) *Ryan Mitchelle Talks About Another Cinema Snob Movie (July 19th, 2018) *Brad and Ryan Talk Stretch Goals for Another Cinema Snob Movie! (August 4th, 2018) *Final Another Cinema Snob Movie Livestream (August 10th, 2018) *Top 10 Burt Reynolds Movies (September 14th, 2018) *Another Cinema Snob Movie Contributor Emails (October 5th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Friday the 13th (NES) (October 20th, 2018) *Binge Watch - Fall TV Premieres (October 25th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) (October 29th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Red Dead Redemption II (November 3rd, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Monster in My Pocket (NES) (November 4th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Airwolf (NES) (November 11th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Family Feud (NES) (November 17th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Jeopardy (NES) (November 24th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Wheel of Fortune (NES) (December 3rd, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: Noah's Ark (NES) (December 9th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: Baby Moses (NES) (December 14th, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Bible Adventures: David and Goliath (NES) (December 21st, 2018) *Me and Mrs. Jones - Winter Games (NES) (December 29th, 2018) Nostalgia Critic Appearances * Kickassia * Jaws 3 * Leprechaun * You're a Rotten Dirty Bastard * Suburban Knights: Part 1 * Suburban Knights: Part 2 * Suburban Knights: Part 3 * Suburban Knights: Part 4 * Suburban Knights: Part 5 * Suburban Knights: Part 6 * Suburban Knights: Part 7 * The Tommyknockers * Moulin Rouge * Raiders of the Story Arc: Transformers * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Scooby-Doo * To Boldly Flee (BR) * Sharknado * The Wicker Man * Blues Brothers 2000 * Bloodrayne * The Smurfs * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * The Adventures of Pluto Nash * The THIRD Animated Titanic Movie * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * The Nutcracker (2009) * That Darn Cat (1997) Links *The Cinema Snob website *Brad Jones at Channel Awesome *Brad Jones on Patreon : Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Main Contributors Category:Orbit report Category:Cinema Snob Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Suburban Knights Category:Orbit Report Category:Demo Reel Category:To Boldly Flee Category:1981 births